SC: A Late Nights Walk
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: This time around, I felt like writing something that had to do with Sophitias fierce past and Zasalamel as he tries to find her for information he seeks. How will their confrontation end..?


It was a dark night in Greece, the only light coming from the bright full-moon, still fresh in the night sky.

A young, blonde woman had been sitting at the edge of a nearby lake.

She stared at the water in contempt, feeling the cool breeze fly through the air, then to the tree behind her. The moon shifted after a little while, higher into the sky. The young woman looked up and saw that it signaled her it was time to head home. She sat up & slowly stood in front of the water. Her hair swayed as she turned around and began walking back.

A bush nearby rustled, catching the young woman's attention quickly.

Her head snapped from the bush to her immediate, surrounding area.

The winds breeze started to lift & cool down the warm, dry air around her.

Suddenly, as the woman looked around one last time before continuing her walk, she quickly snapped her head to the left as a sharp object sliced through the air beside her neck. She looked to one of the many trees behind her.

She walked towards the trees & saw the glisten of the sharp object, halfway into the old tree. She gracefully kneeled next to the tree and saw the intricate handle of the knife thrown.

With all her force, she drew it out of the tree with just one pull.

She watched the darkened ground closely, looking for any sign of movement. With no sign of any movement, the young woman got back up and closely inspected her surroundings yet again.

Then, another knife was thrown and as quickly as it was thrown, it was caught by the young woman in an instant.

"Who's there?" She asked calmly. Just an empty echo of words were her reply.

The man in the shadows yelled as he jumped up and attacked the woman in a surprise attack.

She dodged him as she kicked the man away, causing him to fall backwards into one of the unseen trees.

'It is entirely too dark out for this..' The young woman thought as took out the small knife she carried along with her from the side of her right hip.

She put the knifes blade into her mouth and took a running start in what was hopefully the direction the man was in.

The woman landed in front of him, then held him up to the tree and put the blade to his neck.

"Answer me." She said, more tempered than she was before.

"..." The man kicked her away and with a quick movement, ran off in the opposite direction.

The woman ran right after him & caught up to him as he tried to make his escape.

She stabbed him in the leg and waited in place as he tripped onto the hard ground.

He quickly rose from the ground and took out the knife from his leg, running for his life.

The young woman listened as his hurried footsteps got farther and farther.

She sighed in relief and knelt in the middle of the road.

How did that just happen..? It was so dark out, she couldn't even see the mans face.

This wasn't some normal everyday occurrence for the young woman.

It wasn't even common for others to know about her past, especially when she used to be a fighter...

It was odd. It's been years since someone questioned her skills in such a manner. She was well known throughout the country for fighting the regions toughest men, women, even in some cases, possessed beings.

She stood tall in the middle of the dark road, all her thoughts in an uproar.

Her heavy heart sighed and she began to walk away from the scene.

The luminous light coming from the moon shone through the clouds and lit her path home.

Meanwhile in the shadows of the trees, a man stood and watched as the young woman walked away.

His odd eyes followed her every step until she was no longer visible, but a near shadow herself.

"I will be waiting.." He said to himself as he jumped off the tree branch and onto the warm ground.

"Next time, I will be sure to use my fullest strength. I refuse to go easy on my nemesis now." He declared to himself and to the wind that listened to him as it blew lightly through the warm night air.

In a moments time, he disappeared.


End file.
